Grooming devices exist for cutting body and facial hair. Such devices are known as ‘trimmers’ or hair trimming devices and typically comprise a set of fixed blades and an adjacent set of moving blades that oscillate from side to side relative to the fixed blades to sever hair protruding between the two sets of blades. When using such devices, it can be difficult for a user to trim hair, especially facial hair, with precision in order to achieve a desired hair length.
One way of achieving a desired hair length is to use interchangeable combs. Such combs, also known as cutting guides, act as a spacer to space the blades from a user's skin. Such a comb has a guide surface which is positionable against a user's skin to determine the trimming length. Therefore, when the comb is moved along a user's skin then the hair can be cut to a set length.
One problem with using interchangeable combs is that different combs are required to provide different hair lengths. Therefore, it is known to provide a comb which is mountable to the body of a hair trimming device and is movable relative to the body so that the distance between the blades and the guide surface is variable.
However, it is difficult to accurately determine the trimming length with an adjustable comb.